


Love Will Light the Day

by HanSoloOrgana (Partners4Life)



Category: Actor RPF, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Deals with December 2016, F/M, Good old fashion Songfic, Hurt/Comfort, I promise it's not sad, Songfic, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partners4Life/pseuds/HanSoloOrgana
Summary: If Carrie had survived the plane incident in December of 2016, how would Carrison become official?





	Love Will Light the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friskynotebook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskynotebook/gifts).



> Birthday fic I wrote for such an amazing person. The title and song both come from the TV Show The Fosters, specifically the Romeo and Juliet rock opera. if you haven't heard the song, I highly recommend listening to it because it made me think so much of Carrison. You can find it here!

Harrison sat by her bedside for the 5th straight day in a row. He listened to the machines beeping rhythmically, like a metronome keeping time, or the second hand on a clock. 

Beep. 

Beep. 

Beep. 

The hospital room was so sterile he could practically taste the lysol and other cleaning products. 

He hadn’t seen the sun in days other than from the window for the few minutes it would be open. He would leave well after the sun went down the few days he had left, and would rise for his return long before the sun got the chance.

He’d practically come to know the nurses and CNAs that attended to her care on a first name basis. He could also feel their pitying looks, though he never actually saw them. The doctor’s had told him and the family that they would need a miracle, but if Harrison had ever met a miracle in it of itself, it was Carrie Frances Fisher. 

As his thoughts stalled for a moment, he listened once again.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

As long as he heard the beeping on the monitors, it meant she was alive, that she was with him, with Billie, with the world that needed her so. The world couldn’t last without her wit, her boisterousness, her way of telling it like it is. He couldn’t last without her.

He was holding onto her hand, having intertwined their fingers as his thumb gently caressed the backside of her hand. It was tiny in comparison to his, but she was tiny in comparison to him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. His head snapped toward the direction of the movement. Her foot. He could have swore it moved. He watched for what seemed like an eternity, but nothing happened. He shut his eyes, rubbing them, beginning to think the florescent lighting was playing a trick on him, but when he opened them, he caught the tail end of her foot moving again. 

He listened.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Harrison leaned forward, brushing the hair off her forehead, placing a gentle kiss there before tucking her hair behind her ear and leaning forward.

“Come on, baby, move your foot again.” Harrison whispered gently.

When the desired action did not occur, Harrison felt disheartened. He knew she was still in there, because if she wasn’t he would feel it. Though he would perhaps never admit it out loud, they had a special connection, and he would know.

He felt her. She was clinging. No, not just clinging. Fighting. 

Just when he was starting to think he was losing it, he watched her eyes gently flutter. It was brief, but he was absolutely sure of what he saw. 

Harrison recalled briefly waking up from his medically induced coma after the plane crash and the lights being too bright. He untangled their hands and walked over to the lights, turning them off before sitting back down in the spot where he kept vigil. 

It wasn’t long before she blinked again. This time her eyes stayed open for several seconds before they closed again.

“Good job baby,” Harrison cooed into her ear.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was roughly 48 hours before the doctor felt comfortable with doing an extubation. Carrie wasn’t thrilled she couldn’t talk during the short times she had been awake, but soon that was going to change. Harrison stood by Carrie’s side as they took the endotracheal tube out of her throat. He winced at the discomfort she presented and wanted to tell the doctors to stop, but he had been warned that it wasn’t actually harming her.

After the tube was out and Carrie had stopped coughing, she looked over at Harrison, who had tears in his eyes. He hadn’t been so sure he was going to get this moment. 

“Hey hotshot,” Carrie’s gravelly voice whispered to him. 

“Hi sweetheart,” Harrison leaned forward and kissed her forehead before leaning his against hers as tears fell down his cheeks. 

She lifted a shaky hand and wiped them away. “I’m here, I’m alright.” she reassured him. He pulled her into him, but a groan slipped out. “Just a little sore,” she informed him and he berated for forgetting that she’d had major surgery and had been laying in a bed for the last week. 

“‘M sorry.” He apologized, as he loosened his grip, lowering her back to the bed, but refusing to let her go.

He listened to the machines again. This time with a certain calmness he hadn’t been able to rely on before; now knowing they weren’t going to suddenly start screeching a flat line. 

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

“What have I missed?” Carrie asked capturing Harrison’s long gone attention, though Harrison almost didn’t catch what she was saying.

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint sweetheart,” he started as he lifted his head, his voice gentle knowing he had to tell her. “But Christmas has come and gone.” He almost hated telling her that knowing it was her favorite holiday.

This Christmas had been the first in a very long time where he wasn’t at least content with life. The hours of wondering, of waiting, of hoping and praying that she would wake up. 

And finally she had. Though it had been late, it was the best Christmas gift he could have ever asked for.

It wasn’t long before Carrie was chatting up a storm with her nurses and doctors. Harrison was grateful there hadn’t seemed to be any neurological impairments due to her lack of oxygen. 

_You speak near and true_  
_But not what I hear from you_  
_For your eyes say it all_

He watched as she carried on a conversation with a nurse about anything and everything. He wasn’t paying attention to the subject of the conversation, but he couldn’t help but watch her in awe. It was like nothing had happened. Before he knew it, she was looking at him. 

She smiled at him in a way that he had never seen her smile to anyone else but him and Billie. It was a full, joyous smile that shone brighter than any Tatooine binary suns Lucasfilms could come up with.

Without ever talking, they had a conversation. A conversation of understanding, of agreement, of love.

_And I admit I'm about to fall_  
_Because what we have_  
_There is no controlling this_

He had fallen long ago. 40 years ago to be exact, and he’d regretted every moment he hadn’t taken advantage of it. He couldn’t stop it from happening, and to be honest he hadn’t even tried nor did he want to. 

He knew she never meant for him to love her, in fact she had tried like hell to make him not, but she loved him just as much. Just as deeply.

Harrison was never one to wear his heart out on his sleeve. In fact he usually kept it under layer of steel and brick. Regardless, she always seemed to have the key to his heart, no matter how many times he changed the locks. 

_This love could be great but they say it would be wrong_  
_I don't care 'cause I'd be lost without you_

They had been told so many times that they shouldn’t be together, that it would only lead to heartbreak. 

He was married. They were costars. She was too young for him. All things they had been told.

And in some ways those people were right, but is so many ways they were wrong. Neither of them had cared about the factors or the judgement, but things had never worked out in their favor. 

He knew exactly what he had to do. He knew that he was no good without her and that she was all he needed to be happy. People would get hurt in the process, but to be fair it wasn’t the first time their love would hurt people around them.

_We live because we love_  
_We love 'cause we belong_

Their love had taken them this far in life, and sometimes it was the only thing that made life worth living. They belonged together, the love they had for each other was only matched by the love they had for their children, yet they hadn’t ever made anything official.

_Yes I swear, oh, you'll heal the scars_  
_That never felt a wound_

Whenever things went wrong, she was there for him, to comfort him, to listen to him, to be his best friend. He never hurt when she was around, unless he hurt her. It probably happened more ofter than he would ever know. He always had a hard time forgiving himself for the times he had hurt her, and he knew he never would forgive himself completely. 

_And we'll never need their rules_  
_To guide the way_  
_Love will light the day_

He was going to let his love for Carrie make this big decision for him. Fuck what everyone would think. He should have said that so long ago. He had nearly lost her and he wasn’t going to waste anymore time.

He listened to the silence that had long overtaken the room as they had their silent conversation. The only sound present was that sound he had been all too familiar over that last week.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

“We should make it official.” He blurted out. Before she could ask what it was, he continued. “Us. We should make us official. I want people to know I love you. I don’t want to hide this. You aren’t some dirty little secret, and I don’t want you to be treated like one.”

_What's in a name_  
_I'm ready to risk the blame_

“Are you sure about this?” Carrie checked. She knew how this would look. She had admitted to them being a thing back in 1976, but to admit they were a thing here in 2016, that was a whole new ballgame, but she was ready for it if he really wanted it.

“I’m sure.” he reassured her as he lifted his hand gently to the side of her face, caressing her cheekbone with his thumb. “I’m tired of us not being able to just be. To exist as a couple.” He paused his caress as he looked at her. “Unless, that’s not what you want.” 

_Call me your own_

“Nothing would make me happier.” She smiled at him. He brought his other hand to the other side of her face before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. Their first kiss since she had woken up. 

_No matter where we've got to go_  
_’Cause what we have_  
_There is no controlling this_

The two of them began to talk details about how they were going to do this. Harrison knew his marriage had been over for a while, and that an announcement of a third divorce wouldn’t be much of a shock. 

Carrie yawned, and Harrison knew she had been up longer today than she had been since she had come out of her coma. She was starting to fall asleep in the bed and Harrison lowered the head of the bed a bit.

Carrie was starting to drift out when she felt the bed dip slightly and heard the sound of shoes dropping to the floor. “What’re you doing?” she mumbled. “Gonna get in trouble.” she told him, yawning one more time as she fell farther into sleep.

“Don’t care, been separated from you for too long.” Harrison informed her. He made sure to be careful of the wires connected to her as he climbed in. He slid down and gently rested his head on her chest, right over her heart.

As he slowly drifted off to sleep, a new yet old and familiar sound drowned out the beeps he had grown accustom to, just as the sun began to rise over the city.

Lub-dub.

Lub-dub.

Lub-dub.

_Love will light the day_


End file.
